How do I feel about you?
by 7dragons7
Summary: After a steamy dream about Tamaki Haruhi begins to question her feelings for the boy. Tamaki also must find out how he feels for the young girl is it really fatherly love or is it something more? TamXHar
1. The dream

Disclaimer-I sadly do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Spoilers-none

A/N hee hee My second fic First Host Club one though . I don't know how many people approve of the Haruhi and Tamaki pairing everyone I know doesn't really agree with me. But I love it. Only those two can be together. Anyway without further ado here is your fic.

"Tamaki," she whispered. Her chocolate colored eyes filled with lust.

The blonde boy was above her placing soft kisses along her jaw. One hand running threw her dark brown hair. The other hand undoing the buttons on her powder blue school jacket.

"Do you want this?" he whispered softly. His dazzling blue eyes gazing into hers.

"Yes." she moaned. She had never wanted anything more.

"Haruhi," he whispered

"Yes?"

"Haruhi,"

"What?" she answered a bit annoyed.

"HARHI!"

"WHAT!?" she asked opening her eyes to the sight of two identical red heads.

"Oh Haruhi! Your awake! I hope we didn't wake you," said the one on the right.

"Our bad we didn't mean too," said the other one.

Haruhi sat up extremely annoyed glancing around at the other unwelcome guests. Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki.

She quickly looked away from Tamaki the dream still fresh in her mind. The dreams had been happening for a while now. So her plan to make it stop was to avoid the blonde until the dreams went away. Unfortunately the dreams had only increased.

And as a result of her avoiding him Tamaki had become emotionally unbalanced and really obnoxious. Once he figured that being obnoxious wasn't working he went to being depressed and sitting in corners.

Haruhi sighed. These boys never caused her anything but trouble.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" asked Honey holding on extra tight to his bun-bun in case Haruhi got mad at him too.

Haruhi's face turned scarlet at the question of dreams. "They were alright, I guess," she muttered.

The twins turned to look at each other knowingly. Each wearing an identical evil grin. "Haruhi's blushing, dear Kaoru,"

"That could only mean one thing, brother Hikaru,"

"Haruhi were you dreaming about a boy??" asked Honey leaping onto her bed,. "Who? Who? Who?" demanded Honey

"Yes," said the twins simultaneously "Who? Who? Who?"

Tamaki on the other hand looked completely shocked. "My daughter has been dreaming of boys. This is terrible,"

Mori just stood there.

"Enough!" cried Haruhi. She grabbed her pillow and smacked the three closest boys over the head with it. "Why are you all here?" she demanded.

Everyone took a step back from the bed. "Haruhi is mad," whispered Honey as he retreated all the way to Mori's shoulders.

"The lord wants us to go to the zoo," said Hikaru rubbing his head.

"Why would I want to go to the zoo," she said coldly. However once the words left her lips she immediately regretted them. Tamaki's eyes teared up and he shoved himself in the nearest corner of her room. She sighed. She didn't want to go to the zoo. It was really to cold out to go. Maybe the animals would be a little livelier but her thought process on the whole zoo thing was once you've seen one elephant you've seen them all.

She took a deep breath. "I mean why wouldn't I want to go to the zoo,"

Cheers from the hosts erupted and she suddenly found her self in a group hug. Once she was free Tamaki grabbed her hand smiling. "Really you'll go? It won't be any trouble?"

Quickly she pulled her hand out of Tamaki's grasp. "You all have caused enough trouble here already. A little more won't kill me," she said not looking at him.

Tamaki's smile faded for a moment but quickly reappeared. "Right. We'll let you get dressed,"

He and the rest of the host club members retreated from her room into the family room were Kyouya sat having tea with a very grumpy unhappy to be awake at this hour Haruhi's dad. "Did you all torture her into submission?" he asked taking a sip from the cup.

"It was a grueling battle," said one twin dramatically placing a hand to his heart.

"And the casualties were high," said the other doing the same.

"Some of us almost didn't make it back,"

"I thought we had lost Honey for sure,"

"Thank goodness for Mori's bravery,"

"Haruhi said she would come!!" cheered Honey,"

"Fantastic," Kyouya said a bit bored and annoyed that he to was awake at this hour.

Tamaki starred uncertainly at the only seat available on the couch was next to Haruhi's dad.

"Its safe to sit. He fell asleep not to long ago," Kyouya said glancing at Tamaki. Even with this bit of information Tamaki still wasn't sure if it was safe. He decided not to risk it and took a seat on the floor.

"So," Kyouya began taking another sip of his tea. "I'm sure Haruhi was ecstatic to see you all in her room at this early hour."

"Alright she wasn't pleased to see us," admitted Hikaru.

"At least we weren't in the lords shoes. She may have been a bit cold towards us but it was nothing compared to the our lord was treated,"

Honey nodded. "Yeah Tama, it was like you didn't even exist,"

Kyouya nodded watching Tamaki retreat into a corner. "Yes, she has been unusually cold towards you as of late,"

"And you haven't even done anything weird to make her mad at you," said Hikaru.

Honey looked up at Mori with a knowing smile.

"The best you can do is behave yourself today," said Kyouya. "Don't be obnoxious,"

"Or irritating," said Hikaru.

"Try to cut down on the whole father thing," said Kaoru.

"Don't pout and go into corners today," added Honey, Mori nodded in agreement.

"Right," Tamaki nodded. "And this will stop Haruhi from hating me?"

Kyouya shrugged. "It'll help,"

"Then I'll do my best," Tamaki said determined.

"You can do it milord!" cried the twins saluting him.

Haruhi listened carefully at her door. Tamaki thought that she hated him. That wasn't true. She didn't hate him. She….

She frowned. How did she feel about Tamaki?

The dream popped into her head. Him above her kissing her. Her underneath him her hands running threw that silky blonde hair. STOP! She shook her head. That was not how she felt about him. No no no no.

Tamaki, she whispered to herself.

"Yes and don't do that milord,"

"More like this?"

"Yes that's right,"

She could hear them talking threw the door. How did she feel about Tamaki? She closed her eyes. Tamaki.

To be continued…

A/N

First Host Club. I love this series. Its so cute. I still don't know who she'll end up with? I want it with all my heart to be Tamaki. But the characters I like never get the girl. Like Fruba and Fushui Yugi and Vampire Knight (I think. I'm on book 3 but out look not so good) Millennium Snow and there are others. Anyway I'm still working on my Tsubasa Chronicle I promise. I just took a little break. I also got a review that made me think about were I'm taking that story. Have to rethink it a little. As for this one. I think I know where this is going. I have a second chapter written down after that…..not to sure….but I'm working on it. Thanks for reading

7dragons7


	2. The Zoo

Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

At long last they were at the zoo. Haruhi had been forced to change outfits half a dozen times. The twins had insisted that she wear something girly. Haruhi just wanted to wear something warm it was a bit cold outside. Finally the twins left and came back with an outfit that their mom had made.

They held up the dress. "Ta-Da!"

"Are you crazy I'm not gonna wear that?" The dress was way to short and practically had no back to it. She'd freeze to death if she wore that skimpy little thing.

"It's okay Haruhi we insist," said Hikaru.

"Were going to the zoo!" she tried to explain to them.

The conversation immediately came to a screeching halt when the father of the household woke up. "What are you kids doing making so much racket," he said this all to Tamaki who for the first time in his life was mostly innocent in all this.

Tamaki shrunk in the shadow of Haruhi's father unable to defend him self even a little bit.

"Dad!" cried Haruhi," He would help her out. "Look at this! They want me to wear this dress to the zoo today," She handed him the dress giving a good glare to the twins who looked a little crestfallen.

"This dress?" her dad asked holding it up.

Haruhi nodded.

"Hmmm,"

Tamaki quickly scurried to hide beside Kyouya incase Haruhi's father decided he hated the dress and directed his anger towards Tamaki again.

"Haruhi," said her dad. "This dress is the cutest thing I've ever seen! You must put in on don't worry I have the perfect shoes to go with it!"

The twins slapped five. "Way to go Haruhi's dad!!"

Haruhi stood there her mouth hanging open.

"Impaled upon your own sword, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi grabbed the dress, glaring at each and every one of them, headed off to her room to put it on.

And that's how she winded up at the zoo, freezing in her skimpy dress. To make things worse her feet were killing her. These heals were not all day walking in a zoo heals.

Kyouya had brought a book with him following behind them reading as they walked along. He to seemed to have been forced to go to the zoo against his will.

'At least he has a jacket,' thought Haruhi bitterly. As soon as she had come out of her room in the dress the whole club had attacked her with a group hug. (And by the whole group everyone but Kyouya.) Saying how cute she was. Then dragged her out of the house. Not even giving her a chance to grab a coat or a change of shoes. Kyouya, however, had been kind enough to grab her purse and wallet it for her.

The twins too seemed bored with the zoo. They had left the group to go to the petting zoo. Haruhi could only imagine the kind of chaos they were making.

"Look at the elephants, Takeshi!" cheered Honey riding happily on Mori's shoulders.

Haruhi took a seat on the bench next to Kyouya. These stupid shoes needed to die. "Who's stupid idea was it to come to the zoo?" she hissed already know who the culprit was. She glared at the tall blonde boy of the group.

"Mori's," Kyouya answered her, flipping a page in his book.

Haruhi almost feel off the bench in shock. "Mori?"

"Yes. A baby polar bear was born here about a week ago. Honey wanted us all to see it. So Mori asked Tamaki if he could arrange us all to come here. Of course Mori should have asked me," Kyouya added a bit annoyed. "I would have actually made plans. And we would've come later in the day not in the early hours of the mourning,"

Haruhi scooted away from him as she could feel his evil aura threatening to swallow her whole.

She smiled though. Kyouya panning a day at the zoo was scary.

_**Haruhi's inner mind theater. **_

"_But I wanna look at the penguins some more!" cried a teary eyed Honey clinging to the railing. _

"_No. I told you that you only had three minutes to look at them. Now you're wasting precious time to look at the dolphins," _

"_WHAAAA!" _

"_We have a schedule to keep. I don't want to be here more then we have to be," _

_**End**_

Yes. It was for the best that the group just winged it with Tamaki. With Kyouya it could only end in tears.

"Haruhi?"

"AH!" she cried. She had turned to find two bright blue eyes starring at her.

"Sorry!" cried Tamaki backing up from her. "It's just that it's getting really clod out and you don't have a jacket. So here," he held out his jacket.

She starred at it. "Won't you be cold?"

He shook his head. "No,"

"Thank you," she said reaching for the jacket. Quickly she put it on. So warm. She smiled happily. If only there was something she could do about keeping her legs warm. She'd live. She wasn't about to ask one of the boys to give her their pants. Though she knew Tamaki would do so in a heart beat.

She took a deep breath in. The coat smelled like Tamaki. 'What a nice smell,' she thought closing her eyes.

"Lets go find those trouble making twins and then off to see the polar bears!" said Tamaki shaking Haruhi out of her thoughts.

"Polar Bears!" cheered Honey.

"Let's go Haruhi," Tamaki held out his hand. He was smiling at her.

She hesitated only for a second and took his hand.

"I don't hate you Tamaki," she said as he pulled her up from the bench.

"What?" he asked letting go of her hand.

"I don't know how I feel about you. But I know one thing for sure. I don't hate you," She looked up at him. "I need time to think. When I figure things out I'll let you know okay?"

"Hurry up!" called Honey.

"Coming," Haruhi called back to them. With a final glance towards Tamaki she left his side to catch up with Mori and Honey.

"Well Tamaki," Kyouya said from behind him finally getting off of the bench. "How do you feel about Haruhi?"

"Well I am her father so I of course adore her!" Tamaki said proudly.

That answer got him a book to the head. "Idiot," muttered Kyouya also leaving his side.

"Kyouya! That hurt!" cried Tamaki. But it also made him think. He was Haruhi's father…or at least like a father. So his feelings should be obvious. He loved her like a father should love his cute little daughter. And she should love him like a cute daughter was supposed to love a handsome father. But…what if he was wrong?

What if the love he felt for Haruhi was something completely different. Many people had questioned how he felt about her. And he would always answer the same. Always confident in his answer.

But know even his bestest friend in the whole word was questioning his feelings for Haruhi. Perhaps he was wrong. So what was this feeling?

A/N

I know you want to beat Tamaki sometimes to help him figure it out. That's how I feel when I read the manga sometimes. . Anyway. Good news. When I first posted this I had the first chapter and this one I'll thought out and then 2 sentences for the next one. And that was it. However that all changed yesterday when I pulled a Naruto and accidentally drank some milk that had went bad. My bad. I know should learn how to read things. Blah blah blah. Anyway while lying by the bathroom thinking that I might just die I was able to figure out this story and where I wanted to head. So you're welcome. I did it for you guys. Though I do not suggest that tactic to anyone.

7dragons7


End file.
